Promesse
by Volazurys
Summary: Elle n'est rien, elle n'est qu'une Simili qui n'est pas parvenue à retourner d'où elle vient. De plus, c'est une criminelle. Ce n'est pas grave, puisqu'un Simili ne ressent rien. Pourtant, Naminé a mal... Pourtant...


_**Allez, un petit OS sur Naminé et un perso qu'on a trop tendance à vouloir oublier... Hum, je ne dis rien sur ma prise de risques, je pense que vous êtes habitués... :)**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^.**_

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Promesse<span>

Elle somnolait, au milieu du palier serein qui était celui de son humaine... Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle attendait Kingdom Hearts savait quoi. Elle n'en n'avait pas le droit, après tout, puisqu'elle était une Simili. Même si elle avait un nom...

Naminé, la pureté du néant incarnée en une seule personne. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu retourner vraiment en Kairi? Pourquoi subsistait-il un ersatz d'elle, alors qu'elle n'était rien? DiZ le lui avait tellement dit qu'elle avait fini par le croire! Naminé frissonna dans son sommeil trompeur. Et qu'en était-il de Roxas? Vivait-il la même chose en Sora? Après tout, c'étaient deux Similis spéciaux... Ils avaient un cœur, qu'ils partageaient avec leurs humains... Ils étaient capables de ressentir...

Naminé finit par ouvrir ses yeux bleus. Non, c'était faux. Tout Simili pouvait ressentir quelque chose, même s'il n'avait pas de cœur. Elle avait vu Axel. Lui n'avait pas de cœur, et pourtant, alors qu'il était avec elle et Riku à la Cité du Crépuscule, Naminé avait discerné des émotions en lui... Il savait comment ressentir.

Le but ultime du Simili était de retrouver son cœur s'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître les émotions, non? Elle soupira, toujours allongée sur le Palier de l'Eveil de Kairi. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle s'en voulait encore pour les atrocités qu'elle avait faites, et pas seulement à Sora...

Rien que d'y penser à nouveau, elle sentit un frémissement en son être: douloureux, pénible... La Simili se redressa et entoura ses jambes avec ses bras. Elle enfouit la tête dans ses genoux. Elle avait mal.

Un visage s'imposa dans son esprit: deux yeux verts aussi brûlants que les feux de Maléfique, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas la noirceur; un visage angélique, à l'expression volontaire, dure... Une voix grave, bien que douce, qui avait juré de la protéger aux dépens de sa propre vie. Une chevelure argentée, et si pâle sous la lumière émise par les murs de ce manoir où elle demeurait enfermée...

Naminé se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et retint un sanglot. Elle ne parvenait pas à l'oublier, lui qui n'avait été qu'un jouet: celui du Conspirateur Ténébreux, puis de Marluxia... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il meurt! Pourquoi avait-elle laissé faire cela, alors que...

Naminé releva la tête, pâle. Quoi, alors ce qu'elle éprouvait était... de l'amour? C'était donc ça, cette sensation enivrante, mais ô combien cruelle? Était-ce donc ce qu'il y avait entre Sora et Kairi, qu'elle avait essayé de séparer sous les ordres de Marluxia, mais aussi parce qu'elle se sentait plus seule que jamais?

Au final, le destin s'était bien moqué d'elle. Son cœur avait frémi pour Sora, sans penser que c'était Kairi à travers elle qui avait réagi, même si elle n'en avait pas eu conscience; ensuite, ce cœur là avait battu avec violence pour Lui... le clone du meilleur ami de Sora. Néo-Riku. Qu'avait-elle fait? Elle l'avait conduit droit à la mort!

Naminé se releva du Palier et s'étonna encore d'être elle-même. Le Palier luisait faiblement sous ses pieds. Elle se mit à marcher tout en frottant ses bras. Étrange qu'elle ait aussi froid dans un endroit pareil...

C'est alors qu'une petite lueur, venue de nulle part, perça la robe des ténèbres pour voleter vers elle avec grâce et agilité. Naminé fronça les sourcils. Qu'était-ce donc? La drôle de luciole tourna autour d'elle, ce qui amena un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Puis elle s'arrêta devant elle, sage, patiente.

Naminé tendit la main vers elle; la luciole recula. Intriguée, elle avança et réitéra le geste. Elle finit par arriver au bord du Palier, avec cette petite lueur qui semblait la défier, comme si elle lui disait: alors, oseras-tu sauter? La Simili pencha la tête sur le côté. Que devait-elle faire? Théoriquement, elle ne risquait rien puisqu'elle était à l'intérieur de Kairi et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se faire le moindre mal.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de sauter du Palier... Elle l'avait bien quitté lorsqu'elle était « née », puis capturée pour servir les desseins de l'Organisation XIII, mais elle ne se rappelait plus comment elle avait fait. Une chose était sûre: ce n'était pas en sautant dans le vide... D'ailleurs, qu'il y avait-il dans ce dernier? En tant que Gardienne des Souvenirs et être du néant, elle devrait pourtant le savoir...

Soudain, la lueur plongea, ce qui arracha un cri à Naminé; elle porta alors les mains à sa bouche, comme si le son de sa propre voix l'effrayait. Elle avait oublié qu'elle savait parler... Tout lui revenait petit à petit, comme si Kairi...n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour être complète et lui « donnait » une chance. Est-ce qu'elle le faisait consciemment? Et qu'en était-il de Roxas?

Il était le seul à connaître toute la vérité pour ce qui concernait Néo-Riku; une fois, alors que leurs humains dormaient, ils avaient réussi à se parler par le biais d'un rêve et à se rejoindre sur l'île de la Destinée, du moins la représentation qu'en avaient Sora et Kairi. Comme un grand frère, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré qu'il partageait sa douleur... même s'il ne se souvenait plus de la personne pour qui il souffrait tant.

Ses yeux azurés fixèrent le vide qui s'étalait sous ses pieds; hésitante, Naminé avait peur de causer des dégâts chez son humaine. Peut-être qu'elle la plongerait dans le coma si jamais elle faisait cela! Les Similis étaient le double ténébreux de leur humain, sauf peut-être dans son cas... Quoique, elle avait l'âme si noire après tous les crimes qu'elle avait commis!

Finalement, ce ne fut pas elle qui eut le geste décisif, mais le Palier lui-même: animé de vie, il commença à pivoter de manière à plonger, lui aussi! A moins que cela ne soient les ténèbres qui bougeaient autour d'eux? Naminé sentit ses pieds glisser. Affolée, elle courut jusqu'au centre pour essayer d'échapper au phénomène. Elle se retrouva bientôt assise, en train de glisser dans le vide... Le Palier la chassait!

Naminé laissa échapper un cri puissant. C'était la première fois que sa voix portait autant dans l'espace! Ses ongles se plantèrent dans le vitrail et se cassèrent, en vain. Son corps ne fit plus qu'un avec les ténèbres environnantes, alors qu'elle continuait de chuter inexorablement. Étreinte par les oripeaux de la peur, la Simili plia les genoux vers elle et serra fort son corps frêle. Où allait-elle atterrir? Qu'allait-il se passer désormais?

Quelque chose de glacial lui coupa le souffle et chassa l'air de ses poumons; paniquée, Naminé commença à se débattre contre cette chose qui cherchait à l'étouffer... De l'air! Il lui fallait de l'air! Ses pieds battirent dans la matière fluide où elle se trouvait. Désespérée, elle laissa ses bras faire de même, alors que sa poitrine la brûlait.

Des doigts attrapèrent alors ses poignets; dans l'obscurité ambiante, Naminé ne parvenait pas à percevoir qui c'était. Ils l'attirèrent contre un torse musclé. Une bouche se posa sur la sienne pour lui insuffler de l'oxygène, alors qu'elle sentait que son propriétaire bougeait lentement vers le haut.

Leurs têtes crevèrent la surface de l'eau sombre. Un ciel criblé d'étoiles leur faisait face. L'inconnu lâcha les lèvres de Naminé, qui était au bord de l'évanouissement, puis l'étreignit pour l'obliger à nager avec lui. Elle se laissa faire sans lutter. Bientôt, ils purent sortir de l'eau glaciale et se retrouver sur une plage d'un sable aussi noir que la nuit. Il continuait à serrer Naminé contre lui tandis que celle-ci reprenait ses esprits.

Affalée sur lui, elle toussa et trembla de tout son être. Elle n'avait pas la force de se relever, un voile noir persistait à troubler sa vision. Elle parvint à hoqueter:

- Où... où suis-je?

Il la fit basculer sous son corps, tourna son visage vers le sien et dégagea quelques mèches blondes. Naminé battit des paupières, mal à l'aise, et croisa un regard qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais revoir. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de stupéfaction. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura:

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, Naminé. J'ai eu du mal à le créer pour y survivre, mais j'y suis parvenu.

- Néo...

La mâchoire de l'adolescent se contracta lorsqu'elle le nomma ainsi.

- Appelle-moi Repliku, je préfère cela.

Naminé plongea ses yeux dans les siens, toujours aussi captivants. Elle lui fit:

- Mais...

- J'ai réussi à te retrouver après tout ce temps. Tu vois, je te l'ai dit que nous serions ensemble, que nous nous reverrions.

Sa main gantée vint effleurer la joue de la Simili. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Repliku, alors qu'il se penchait de nouveau vers elle. Leurs jambes s'étaient entremêlées. Naminé sentit son souffle s'accélérer et eut peur. Elle chercha à repousser l'adolescent en levant les bras, mais comme s'il avait prémédité son geste, il les attrapa avec son autre main et les plaça au dessus de la tête de la Simili, contre le sable.

Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Naminé. Sa respiration fut plus rapide, alors qu'il les capturait et fermait les yeux. Naminé rougit brusquement et gémit contre sa bouche. Repliku laissa sa main vagabonder dans le dos de la Simili alors que sa langue venait chercher la sienne pour entamer une lente valse. Le baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionné; leurs corps réagirent instinctivement en se rapprochant davantage qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Il fut le premier à rompre le charme, par manque d'air. Ses yeux étaient dilatés par l'envie et le désir, à tel point que Naminé frissonna, haletante. Elle parvint à balbutier, la voix hachée:

- Après... ce que je... t'ai fait, comment... peux-tu...

- Avais-tu le choix, Naminé? Toi aussi, tu fus le jouet de tous ces êtres, répliqua l'adolescent, tout en traçant une arabesque imaginaire sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- Je t'ai brisé le cœur, je...

Honteuse, elle détourna la tête et ferma les yeux. Repliku admira quelques secondes la pâleur de sa peau, puis les lignes gracieuses de son cou, avant de prendre le menton de la Simili pour le tourner de nouveau vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour tout cela. Au fond de lui, malgré la fausse promesse implanté dans son esprit, malgré le faux porte-bonheur, malgré les actions de Naminé... Il n'avait jamais cessé de croire en elle, en ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Il n'avait jamais cessé de voir les sentiments qu'elle portait à son égard, malgré ce qu'elle avait été obligée de lui faire...

Naminé persista à fermer les yeux; Repliku continua de la fixer, lui murmura:

- J'ai été créé à partir d'un être qui n'acceptait pas ses ténèbres. Je me pensais plus fort que lui. En fait, nous sommes simplement différents. On t'a demandé d'effacer ma mémoire, tu l'as fait parce que tu le devais. Tu m'as implanté une fausse promesse que je t'aurais faite, mais je persiste à dire que nous devions nous rencontrer. Tu as joué avec ma mémoire et avec celle de Sora, parce que tu étais pieds et poings liés.

Naminé sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Un sanglot secoua sa poitrine. Lentement, Repliku déganta une de ses mains pour capturer cette perle de tristesse.

- Qui sait ce qu'après, tu as pu vivre, après que Riku m'ait éliminé, mais qu'il m'ait laissé un espoir? Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit lorsque je lui ai demandé où irait mon cœur?

Elle ouvrit les paupières; ses yeux embués et sa tête lui firent « non ». Il sourit, posa son front contre le sien et murmura:

- A la même place que tous les cœurs. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, sauf que j'ai choisi de vivre. Pour le Kingdom Hearts, je n'existais pas, vu que je n'étais qu'un clone, qui a eu la vie courte... Alors j'ai pu créer ce monde pour m'accueillir, et il n'attend que nous pour naître de ses cendres, lui aussi...

Naminé le coupa, émue:

- Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver?

- J'ai utilisé mon cœur pour trouver ta lumière. Quant à Kairi, ne t'en fais pas... Elle restera complète. Tu n'es plus une Simili, mais celle que mon cœur a choisi.

Naminé ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Ainsi, la petite luciole... C'était lui!

- Tu as laissé ton cœur te quitter un instant... pour me retrouver?

La main de Repliku descendit le long du bras de la Simili, ce qui la fit frissonner davantage.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible que cela. Je me savais assez fort pour cela. Je suis unique, Naminé, et toi aussi...

Il se tut, la contempla, toujours avec cette même lueur fiévreuse au fond des yeux. Naminé rougit et s'agita, ce qui le fit sourire avant qu'il ne bâillonne à nouveau ses lèvres avec les siennes. Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour; la lune au dessus d'eux, unique comme dans beaucoup de mondes, était le seul témoin de leur union naissante. Naminé sentit une chaleur envahir son corps tremblant, Repliku y répondit en rendant le baiser plus passionnel, plus sauvage, alors que ses doigts faisaient tomber les bretelles de la petite robe blanche.

La jeune Simili se raidit après cela. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de l'adolescent, mais elle ne savait pas si elle voulait le retenir, ou bien le pousser à continuer. La vérité, c'était qu'elle était habitée par une terreur sans précédent: celle de l'inconnu, de la découverte de l'autre...

- N'aie pas peur. Je serai doux.

Repliku apposa sa bouche sur le cou de Naminé et commença à descendre le long de la gorge, puis de la poitrine en de petits baisers papillons. Elle laissa échapper quelques exclamations de surprise, alors que sous ses mains à elle, la tenue de l'adolescent s'effilochait petit à petit... Leurs âmes brûlaient au rythme de leurs retrouvailles. Le monde né des mains de Repliku assistait au début d'une apothéose, d'un diapason sur lesquels il n'attendait que de vibrer.

X

XXX

X

_Soudain, son porte bonheur s'illumina d'une lueur blanche et chaude. Intriguée, Kairi ouvrit la main et le contempla. Deux petites lucioles s'échappèrent alors du cœur de l'étoile et lui tournèrent autour, avant de filer vers l'océan et d'y plonger en laissant derrière elles deux filaments porteurs d'espoir. La jeune princesse, juchée sur le tronc du Paopu, se redressa; une chaleur naquit dans son cœur et la submergea d'une émotion qui lui amena les larmes aux yeux._

_Elle ne comprit jamais pourquoi, mais elle était heureuse en cet instant. Heureuse pour celle qui autrefois avait touché aux chaînes des Souvenirs, et qui semblait avoir enfin retrouvé la place qu'elle cherchait tant dans l'existence. D'où lui venait cette certitude? Ça, elle ne le sut jamais non plus._

_Ce n'était pas grave. Elle était heureuse._


End file.
